The family size bottle of sunscreen holds $12$ fluid ounces $(\text{fl oz})$ of sunscreen. The regular bottle holds $75\%$ less. How many fewer fluid ounces does the regular bottle of sunscreen hold?
To find how many fewer fluid ounces the regular bottle holds, multiply the percent decrease by the number of fluid ounces in the family size bottle. ${75\%} \times {12} = \text{?}$ Percent means per hundred, so ${75\%}$ is equivalent to ${\dfrac{75}{100}}$ which is also equal to ${75\div 100}$. ${75\div 100 = 0.75}$ Now we can find the difference in the number of fluid ounces. ${0.75} \times {12}=9$ The regular size bottle holds $9\,\text{fl oz}$ less than the family size bottle of sunscreen.